Hot Spring
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome is at the hot spring by herself doing something she shouldn't be doing when someone comes upon her. Nonconsentual at first. Nothing to drastic though. A simple lemon is all this is.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat in the middle of the hot spring by herself humming a soft tune to herself even as she brushed out her hair as she sat on a shallow rock submerged in the water. Steam rose around her giving her an air of mystery to anyone who should stumble upon the sight of her. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes were closed.

Kagome, even though she didn't seem it, was alert and had spread her powers out around her in order to make sure that she wasn't surprised by any demon that would by chance happen upon her. Satisfied that she would go un interrupted she leaned back and planted one hand on the rock bellow her and leaned just slightly back as she brought her other hand to her breast and squeezed it gently biting her lip to keep from groaning out loud. Deciding that she had paid both of her breast enough attention she slowly lowered her hand down her stomach and paused for a second to tease the skin just above the hair covering her most intimate of places.

So caught up in her actions Kagome did not notice the demon that had come upon her. The demon's eyes widened and he couldn't believe his luck to have come upon the small miko bellow him in the hot spring while she was like this. Jumping down from the tree he stealthily undressed and slipped into the waters of the spring and made his way to the female in the middle of the spring giving herself pleasure.

Kneeling before her form he eyed the place her fingers were currently taking residence as they rubbed the tiny nub there that would grant her great pleasure her could not help but find himself angry that her fingers were doing what he thought to be his right. Slowly as to not alert her as to what he was doing he slid his hand up her thigh still in the water even as she concisously spread her thighs farther apart panting with the pleasure that she was granting herself and slid his finger over her nub as well making sure to avoid her finger that she was using and she couldn't help but draw her hand away without thinking about the possible reason that she could still be getting pleasure even though she was no longer touching herself.  
The demon smirked at the fact that he was now free to do as he wished to the miko bellow him and slid a single finger down to the slit that he would soon be thrusting into with his cock with abandon and pushed it in. He groaned and the feeling of her squeezing around his finger and began to pump in and out of her with it occasionally rubbing her nub then adding another finger until he was pumping his hand into her body gently. After she had climaxed for the fifth time he decided it was time to take his own pleasure. At the feeling of him pulling his hand out of her Kagome's eyes snapped open and her mouth did the same only to have him crush his mouth to hers even as she began to scream in fear then pain as he thrust his cock into her taking from her her virginity.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to remove him from her body so that she could escape back to her camp she pounded her fists against his chest only causing him to growl darkly at her, "Calm down miko. Relax and the pain will reside."

Kagome whimpered and forced herself to settle down knowing that if he wanted to hurt her he would. Just the fact that he was trying to calm her by nuzzling her helped to slightly calm her nerves despite the fact that he had taken her without so much as a by-your-leave. When she no longer felt the pain of his intrusion and simply the feeling of being uncomfortably stretched she bucked her hips against his hoping that if she did so this, what ever it was to him, would be over sooner rather then later.

The demon growled his pleasure at her compliance and began to slowly and softly thrust in and out of her only going faster when she demanded that he go faster or harder then he was until her was using his demon strength to pound into her before he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her hands and knees. With a satisfied grunt he thrust back into her tight cunt and Kagome threw back her head screaming, "SESSHOUMARU!" as she climax upon his entry of her body

Sesshoumaru howled his approval and pleasure as he climaxed soon after Kagome climaxed screaming his name. Falling on his side he pulled Kagome along with him and bit her shoulder and suckling her blood similar to an infant suckling its mother's breast for milk. "Well miko that was interesting to see you pleasuring yourself, but you are never to do so again unless I say so." Sesshoumaru's voice was demanding but also soft as he gently cradled the small miko to his form.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kagome demanded despite her sore body.

"You are now my mate I marked you."

"Why?" She whispered in shock.

"I wanted to."


	2. Chapter 2

I know I agreed to add to my story Hot Spring so here it is.

OoOoO

Kagome lay against Sesshoumaru stiffly, what had brought him to mate with her. She knew she was foolish to have let her guard down as she had. The fact that she had felt an emptiness had brought her to do as she had done before he joined her in the spring and took her. What would she tell her friends? How would they react? Would they force her away from their group? Tears began to make their way down her cheeks, 'Oh kami what am I going to do?'

Sesshoumaru reached up and gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. Had he done the right thing in taking her? He had wanted her for such a long time that he had nearly forgotten how it had all started or even when it had started. He and his mate would need their rest and energy in the morning for when they had to deal with her companions. He knew that there was a strong possibility that the kitsune would repudiate his mate for mating with him and that if it did indeed happen he knew that she would take it extremely hard.

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha woke the entire group with his screaming upon discovering that Kagome was not awake and making breakfast. Sango and Miroku simply turned over and ignored Inuyasha knowing that it was Kagome that he was trying to wake up to make him and them breakfast. "Kagome's not here." Shippu's muffled voice issued from somewhere near the bottom of Kagome's sleeping roll.

"WHAT!!" Bellowed Inuyasha in rage. "Where the fuck is she then." Inuyasha sniffed at the bedding as if it would lead him to the answers he wanted.

"Kagome didn't come back from the hot spring last night." Shippu said helpfully as he emerged from the bedroll. "She didn't say she was going home last night so maybe she fell asleep at the hot spring?" Shippu offered in a way that calmed Inuyasha down slightly.

"Feh I'll have to go get the damn wench then. I'm hungry." With those words Inuyasha stomped out of the clearing toward the hot spring.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were abruptly awakened by loud bellows of Kagome's name via her half demon companion. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome began hesitantly, "I need to get dressed. "

Sesshoumaru growled and tightened his grip minutely before he sat up and released her. "The half breed is not to touch you. You are my mate not his."

Kagom glanced at him questioningly; she knew what he meant by her being his mate (and to be honest she didn't know why he chose her) but she didn't understand why he didn't want Inuyasha touching her. They were traveling companions and most often he was her mode of transportation as well. "Sesshoumaru why can't he touch me?" Kagome knew from the look on his face that he didn't want to explain himself to her.

Watching his mate dress he sighed. He would have to explain himself to his mate or she would not know what was forbidden for her to do as his mate. "It is forbidden for another male that is not the females mate to touch her after the female is mated."

Suddenly Inuyasha crashed into the clearing just as Kagome was about to pull on her panties. Looking over her shoulder she saw Inuyasha and yelled, "SIT! Don't stare at me like that."

Inuyasha was indeed staring at her slightly bent form but more so at the fact that she had her right leg lifted up to about waist high and bent at the knee as she slid on her panties. "Kagome. . ." Inuyasha panted out as he gained his feet and went to grab her to bring her naked flesh to him when he was grabbed and thrown into a tree.

"Keep your filthy paws away from my mate!" Sesshoumaru snarled at Inuyasha his eyes a dark blood red.

Kagome froze, she knew that she shouldn't do anything since she was mated to Sesshoumaru. If she tried to interfere with their battle it was possible that it would be taken as treason and thus she could be punished for that fact and knew that her act of treason could be cause her execution.

Inuyasha snarled at Sesshoumaru in return when Sesshoumaru's words finally sunk in, "Mate!? When the hell did this happen?!"

Kagome remained silent letting Sesshoumaru answer instead, "Last night."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he glanced from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back as if seeking for her to deny Sesshoumaru's words. "Kagome surely he is joking. Tell me he is joking."

Kagome stiffened at that. 'Did he think that no one would think of her as desirable enough to mate?! "My mate does not lie." Kagome replied stiffly in a tone that did not allow for argument.

"But why Kagome? Why did you have to mate with him?" Inuyasha whispered his bangs hiding his eyes and concealing his emotions.

"Why I am mated with your brother is none of your business." Kagome replied sharply and carefully knowing that one wrong word and it could possibly spell her death.

Sesshoumaru snorted, his mate was being smart about her answers. He was actually surprised that she hadn't said anything that could cause his beast to come out and force her to her hands and knees before the half breed. "Leave half breed. I wish to speak with my mate. I will escort her to your camp in time." Inuyasha's ears flattened further against his head but nodded his agreement and left the clearing. Waiting until Inuyasha was out of hearing rang Sesshoumaru addressed Kagome, "You did well. You let me answer for the both of us. As I am the male and alpha it is expected of me. You will always be able to express your opinions to me behind closed doors when we are alone. Do you understand this?"

Kagome had to think about this for a little while, would she be able to do what was expected of her when it came to giving her opinions? She didn't know but she could certainly try, "I think so Sesshoumaru I will do my best to not argue with you where there are others around. I understand that you are not used to asking for others opinions, but I am grateful that you will do so with me."

"Come mate let us go to your companions." Gathering Kagome in his arms once she was dressed he walked out of the clearing and toward his brother and his companions. Pausing he spoke once more before they entered the clearing that held her companions. "Mate I must warn you that the kitsune may refuse to have anything to do with you now that you are mated to me."

Kagome could not prevent the gasp that excaped from her throat, "Why would he do that Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru emitted a inaudible sigh, "Kitsunes and Inus don't get along whatsoever. He has only, I believe stayed with this group because of you. The fact that you have mated a Inu will change that since he was probably hoping that when he was older to mate you."

"Mate me, but why? I know that demons age slower then humans but how much older then I can he be?"

"By my estimates he is at least one hundred years old."

Kagome's eye nearly popped out of their sockets and her mouth gaped open, "Are you serious?!" She squeaked out in shock.

Sesshoumaru nodded and resumed walking into the clearing. The entire group was awake to great them. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of them and waited for them to speak. Shippu was the first to break the silence, "I want nothing to do with ever again." Kagome flinched and opened her mouth to reply. Shippu held up a small paw like hand to keep her silent, "I don't even want to speak with you. I'm leaving now that I have said my piece."

Sango and Miroku only watched in silence as Shippu walked away from the clearing. Miroku was the next to speak this time in a joking tone, "Was it good?" Miroku leaned forward eager to hear Kagome's reply.

Kagome went red and looked pleadingly at Sango, "Pervert." She snapped slapping Miroku on the cheek leaving a bright red hand print there. "I know you will treat Kagome right so I don't have anything to say to you." She addressed this to Sesshoumaru. Turning to Kagome she spoke, "Kagome remember what I have taught you about mating a demon."

Kagome nodded her head. Looking up at her mate she asked him to set her down and was rewarded with him doing just that. Walking to Sango she threw her arms around her and asked, "So you're okay with my choice?"

"Kagome," Sango replied with a laugh, "I always knew you would mate a demon and not a human."


End file.
